A Demons Tail
by MyDigitalHazard
Summary: Chaos was a demon and better yet he was one of the four sons of the lich king so you think that hed be all evil and stuff right?wrong? but he only realized it after his father sent him on a mission that will change azoroth and the digital world foreverR
1. The Beginning

**Me : Hey guys this the first fanfic iv EVER made, so no flames please and if you see any righting errors please tell me and il fix them.  
Also this was supposed to be a WoW - digimon fanfic but since there is no wow in the cross-over list im just going to put it in the digimon list.**

**DISCLAIMER:I dont own the rights to world of warcraft or its characters but i do own my original characters that will be posted on my front page.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Jouney

Black ash flew through the sky as a battle raged over the vast expanse that was the icecrown citidels courtyard, above the carnage a dark figure stands tall and mentaly prepares himself for the battle that is soon to come. Soon the door behind him opened and four boys around the age of 16 entered the throne room.

"You summoned us father"said the first one kneeling before the man

"yes i have" the man said in a cold voice before facing the boy "the argent crusade will be here soon and when they are i must face them alone"

"then what may i ask did you summon us for"said the same boy

"patience chaos"he said looking at the other three"i only summoned you, your brothers may leave and partake in the battle below"

"yes father"with that he gave a quick nod to his siblings and they left there brother and father to speak.

"My son" he said in the same cold voice "you are the most powerfull of all your brothers, you have learned to master the elements as if it were nothing and you are the finest swordsman in the land next to me, but still show restraint when facing a weaker foe"

"its just that killing something that didnt have a chance to start with doesn't seem right" Chaos said in a soft voice

"BLASPHEMY!" yelled the man "you are a demon ,any sign of weakness and your enemies will exploit it and destroy you"

"very well then father" remarked Chaos "is that what you summoned me for?"

"yes and i need you to fetch something for me"

"what is it you need?"

the man gave a pause before saying "i need you to head to the lights hope chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands and retrive the rift crystal"

shocked Chaos said "what could you possibly want with that blasted thing"

" i need it because i fear that this world is coming to an end ,a great cataclysm is upon us and we must prepare"

hearing this Chaos felt his heart sink and said "it will be done."

"now go, take the rear exit of the citidel to the docks, there is a ship waiting for you there"

chaos was about to leave when his father said "when you enter the chapel kill everything ,there must be no survivors"

giving a quick nod he left the throne room to set out on his quest. Leaving the man to his thoughts but was interupted  
soon after by the door to his throne rooom being blown open and having twenty or so paladins rush-in ready for combat.

"ARTHAS!"one of them yelled "TONIGHT YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS AGAINST HUMANITY!"

_"And so it begins"_ thought the man before grabing his unholy sword icemourne and saying in a threatnig tone "welcome champions of light ,welcome to your doom"

* * *

Onboard the ship chaos could see what would make a grown man soil himself. hundreds of walking corpses on deck and maybe another  
thousand below deck, the stench of roting fleash filled the air. The ship that was waiting for him was a sourge warship.

chaos took one last look around the ship of the damed and said to himself "this is going to be one hell of a long trip"

* * *

**Me:so thats chapter one im planning on puting up another tonight and if not maybe around friday you know school and stuff**

**Chaos:good i dont want to stay on that god damed ship any longer**

**Me: wtf , where did you come from?**

**Chaos: well since you put me in the story i might as well speak my mind dont you think?.**

**Me: But...How...Ya know what, i dont even what to know how this please R&R also fav if you what to see more of this.**


	2. Old Times and Boat Rides

Chapter 2: Old friend's, Old time's and Old enemy's

Twelve days since my father gave me the quest of collecting the rift crystal, twelve days Ive been on this acused boat and now when all hell is about to break loose I find myself to be at my calmest. "The calm before the storm" I thought to myself as I watched the darkness of the night burn away as day broke. During most of the trip to the eastern kingdom's I had been breifed about the situation on the front line and found out that the light's hope chapel is the argent crusade's headquarters and is compleatly inpenatrable to anything thats unholy from the outside due to a shielding system that draws power from said crystal. "So if its compleatly inpenatrable from the outside how am i supossed to get in and grab the thing" I had asked during the breifing and got the answer "Your father has instructed us to let you handle that and when you have the shield down we will start our attack"

"Just perfect im a demon and i need to find a way to become holy" I thought to myself with a chuckle as I watched land the land draw nearer "what am I going to do" I gave out a sigh and said "better get ready or the genarals gonna have a cow" and with that I went to my quaters two deck's below. As i open the door that leads to the hallway where my room is located I get a overwellming feeling of fear and think " Oh god no" then take off in the opposite dierection that lead to the ships cargo bay. As i enter im faced with four scourge soldiers with spears that are pointing towards a large black scaled lizard with crimson horns and underbelly. (not cynder from spyro the dragon)

"What the hell do you think your doing" I immidiately yell in pure rage at the undead soldier that was standing behind the others who in turn looked at me with a rotting face and said with just as much anger " Your stupid raptor killed ten of my strongest warrior's for just trying to feed it so now we are just returning the favor"

"Let him go or my wrath will not be the only thing that you should fear" I said in a threating voice after regaining my composure "Oh really who else cares about your scaly friend here?" a voice came from behind me and I spun around to see a large hooded man in shining rune armor sporting a massive battle axe.

"What do you want Gladius" I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"I just want to know why you are stoping my men from killing that beast" He said in a overconfidant voice "And its high Genaral Gladius to you Chaos"

"Shit this just got alot harder" I thought before saying " First off il call you what the hell I want and second you cant kill Cerubus here because he was my father's previous mount before he got that dragon and i dont think that he will be pleased to know that one of his over eager officer's killed his previous pet, dont you think" after the threat of the lich king's wrath had reached the ears ( or whats left) of the soldiers they where starting to back away from the reptile and drop there weapon's.

"And its not his fault the food on this tub sucks" I said after a bit and judging from the look on his face the threat had also struck home for him too. And after a few moments he answerd " very well, your pet lives but this is your last warning"

I snorted at the last stament before replying " Like you had any say in this, its ether he lives you live or he dies you die painfully and slowly got that?" After a moment of glairing at me he finally said "fine you win, but one of these days your pet will get what's coming to it" and stormed off with the warrior's in tow.

When the last undead had left the cargo bay I went to the far side of the room where Cerubus was hiding and said "Its ok there gone know, you dont have to be afraid anymore boy they wont hurt you anymore" and as soon as i finished that sentance I was deliberly knocked on my ass by a five hundred pound raptor and was now fending off a wave of licks and nuzzules to the face by said raptor " Down boy down" I yelled as I took another lick to the face then it stoped as the lizard got off of me and I was aloud to breath again " Il take that as a thank you " I said with a smile and at the same time wiping my face of the seliva that had accumulated on it.

Smiling I said "Im going to get ready for the battle so if they come back just call" and as I started to leave I felt a hint of joy coming from deep within my mind.

And if you wondering what happend there its that me and Cerubus have been togther since birth as my father had said and he's just as much a brother to me as the other three.

As I got to my room I looked around to see that it was still the way I had left it this morning "Well maybe now I can finally get dressed" I said to no one in particular and took of my dirty grey T-shirt to reveilled a semi-riped body covered in training scar's since this was my first real quest. Lookind down at my table I found the folder I was givin at the breifing, picked it up and started to go through idea's in my head.

At first I thought of having a all out assault on the fortress but quickly desided against it because with the crystal making a shield over the intier base it would be a I thought that maybe we could kill the caravan's that where supplying there troops with food and water but also put that idea aside when i cam across a page that had information that behind the chapel there was a gandin and a river.

After killing off a few more idea's i finally decided on infiltrating the chapel and deactivating the shield by stealing the stone that was said to be powering it. And after a few more minutes of gathering the stuff that i would need for the journey and laid them out in front of me i could tell that we where drawing near to land because of the new feeling i was sensing, a energy if you could call it that. I was feeling this energy and on my bed a small crystal started to glow a faint green.

* * *

FLASH BACK SIX YEARS

"Those" My trainer said pointing at the large colection of crystal's in front of her "Are power crystal's, they are ancient stone's that help warlock's and demon's control there element"

"What do you mean there element?" I asked "Cant other demon's use more then one element?"

"No" she said firmly "Demon's can only summon the force of one element, the reason that you can control four is a complete mistery to me but i think that your special in a way that no other demon can be and with that power you hold within you im sure that you will grow up to become a great warrior"

After she had finished he little speech i pointed at my brother's that where standing on the side lines of the training field and made a L with my fingure's and laughed at them which in turn pissed them off. Soon after i was still gloating about my 'Greatness' when i felt a strong smack on the back of the head and intence pain before falling over my own two feet and landing flat on my face still holdin up the L.

The last thing I heard before my consciousness sliped away was my brothers laughing there ass's off and my trainer saying " you may be special but you still have much to learn".

* * *

Focusing on the glowing green crystal my ears where suddenly attacked by the crude voice the scourge captain saying into the ship's comunication system( which is a pipe system that go's throughout the ship not a intercom) "ETA ti'll we make land is 30 minute's all hands on deck for the eastern kingdom"

"Well better get going" I said before looking around the room that was my home for the last two weeks then grabed my stuff and ran out the door.


End file.
